bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Meygan
Meygan, nicknamed Funky Fashion Monkey, was the first additional character introduced to the line after the core four girls. She was sometimes considered the fifth main ''Bratz'' character, many fans still include her as the fifth member, due to her many appearances, being in loads of doll lines and due to her Bratzillaz counterpart, Meygana Broomstix, being one of the five main Bratzillaz characters. This was debunked in 2015 when Raya was introduced as the official fifth core girl. At one point she had been discontinued only to be brought back due to high demand from the fan base. Appearance Meygan has varying eye colors, often green or blue, a light skin tone, and varying shades of red hair. Her Sportz Teamz Tennis doll has brown hair, and a factory error led to some early batches of Sleepin' Style Meygan dolls having blonde hair. In ''Sleepover Adventure'', she is shown to have freckles, but not on the doll. She is of Celtic hertiage. Personality Profile Meygan is nicknamed Funky Fashion Monkey because she's always on the hunt for a new adventure, whether that'll be traveling to a new land or trying out something new right at home. She plays the clarinet and is an excellent bowler. She enjoys meeting new people, hosting parties, and traveling. She always keeps in touch with all of the friends she has made while traveling, and they help her keep up with the latest exotic trends. She has a really good friendship with Yasmin, but Yasmin shows off more. Meygan is considered to be the fifth member of the Bratz clique. Media Meygan appears in the ''Starrin' and Stylin'' and ''Bratz Kidz: Sleep Over Adventure'' as a kid, but not as a teenager in the CGI films, though Jade does mention her in the TV show. Meygan was voiced by Jianna Ballard in the ''Sleep Over Adventure'' movie. She appears in the ''Rock Angelz'' and Fashion Boutique video games. Relationships * Her best friends are Dana, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Cloe, and Nevra. * She has an adopted and older sister named Tonya. * Her witchy cousin and Bratzillaz counterpart is Meygana Broomstix. Gallery Meygana vs Meygan.png Lil' Bratz Spring Break Blitz Beach Bike with Exclusive Spring Break Blitz Meygan.jpg Lil' Bratz Spring Break Blitz Meygan Doll with Exclusive Beach Bike.jpg Lil' Bratz Spring Break Blitz Meygan with Exclusive Beach Bike.jpg Bratz5 Meygan.gif Bratz Wild Wild West Meygan.jpg Bratz Wild Wild West Horse with Meygan.jpg Meygan styleit.jpg Bratz Style It! Meygan.jpg Bratz Slumber Party Meygan.jpg Bratz Sleepin' Style Meygan Back.JPG Bratz Sleepin' Style Meygan Doll.jpg Bratz Sleepin' Style Meygan.JPG Bratz Hollywood Style Meygan.jpg Bratz Costume Party Wicked Witch Meygan.jpg Bratz Girlfriendz Meygan.jpg Bratz Sweet Heart Meygan Back.jpg Bratz Sweet Heart Meygan 2.jpg Bratz Sweet Heart Meygan.jpg Bratz Ice Champions 4-in-1 Winter Lodge with Meygan.jpg Bratz Genie Magic Meygan.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Fan Club Prez Meygan.jpg Bratz Funk 'N' Glow Meygan Back.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Meygan Doll.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Meygan.jpg Bratz Wild Life Safari Meygan Doll.jpg Bratz Wild Life Safari Meygan.jpg Bratz X-Press It Meygan Back.jpg Bratz Xpress It! Meygan.jpg Wallpaper bratz meygan.jpg 515128m-meygan 300.jpg Meygan 3.jpg Meygan.png Bratz meyganFunk 'n Glow.jpg Aaaaaaaah meygan.jpg Aaaaaah meygan.jpg Bratz Sportz Bangin' Bowlin' Meygan.jpg Meygan Kitty.jpg Meygan sign.jpg Meygan.jpg BratzMeygan.jpg MeyganSandS.jpg Bratz Wildlife Safari Meygan Trading Card.jpg Bratz Midnight Dance Meygan.jpg Bratz Funky Fashion Makeover Meygan.jpg Bratz Boyz Motorcycle Style With Meygan.jpg meygen.png Princess Meygan.png|Princess Meygan (Top Trumps) Download.jpg|Meygan secret date Bratz Babyz Meygan Back.jpg Bratz Babyz Meygan.jpg Bratz Kidz School Meygan Back.jpg Bratz Kidz School Meygan Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz School Meygan.jpg Rock-angelz meygan.jpg Bratz Movie Starz Meygan.jpg Genie-magic-vanity meygan.jpg Category:Bratz Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Bratz: Starrin' & Stylin' Category:Red-haired Bratz